


The Perfect Present

by Rickbeast79



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Seasonal, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickbeast79/pseuds/Rickbeast79
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Harley needs to get a last minute gift for her girlfriend and make it back in time for a party.  No big deal right?
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Kudos: 32





	The Perfect Present

THE PERFECT PRESENT

It was Christmas time in Gotham City! On the streets holiday shoppers rushed from store to store to get the perfect gift for their loved ones. 

It was Christmas Eve morning and Harley was up getting ready, she had planned a fun Christmas party with Clayface, King Shark, Frank, Sy and Ivy. She heard someone enter the room she shared with Ivy, who wasn’t there this morning, likely pulling off a caper which would involve her killing a head of a company that was hurting the planet.

“Merry Christmas Harleeeeeeeeyyy!” Clay greeted.

“Hey Clay.” Harley greeted. “I’ve gotta go, get Ivy her present.”

“Today?” King Shark questioned. “It’s a zoo out there!”

“Please.” Harley dismissed as she put her jacket on. “I just have to get her a plant she wants; I couldn’t get it before because she would find it and I want to surprise her. I’ll be back in plenty of time! Just don’t tell her where I am, remember she has to wear the ugly sweater I got her!”

Harley ran out of the Dead Mall into the streets, it was just before noon and the party was at five, she’ll be back in plenty of time

XXXXX

“Get outa my fucking way you assholes!” Harley screamed at the crowd as she grabbed the plant and shoved the money at a nearby attendant who was there to handle the mob. Harley elbowed her way out of the crowd made her way to a rooftop and looked at the sky, it was dark. Harley felt her heart sink, she had planned on this being a quick trip, of course fate had to kick her in the face. The vendor was in Downtown Gotham and downtown was of course busier than hell, with Harley having to elbow her way through countless grumpy assholes and of course Harley lost track of time. “shiiiiiiiiiit. Ive’s gonna flip! Ok maybe it’s not as late as it looks.” She looked at her phone and her heart sank. 4:55, she was due home in five minutes! Ivy was gonna kill her! “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK!” she wailed.

“Quinn!” a voice rasped.

“Not in the mood Bat FUCKER!” Harley barked holding her plant close to her, “I got the plant fair and square and I need to get back in five fucking minutes! So, either toss me in Arkham or let me go on my merry way, so Ivy can kill me!”

“Do you want a ride?” Batman asked his tone sincere. “It’s in bad taste to be really late for a Christmas gathering.”

“Yeah,” Harley accepted. Now seeing the Batplane. “Thanks Bats.”

XXXXX

“Where the fuck is, she?!” Ivy raged, she was wearing a green zip up fleece decorated with reindeer, trees and elves, in short Ivy hated it, though she had to admit she did look cute in it. “It’s ten after 5! She’s fucking late!”

“Well the term is fashionably late.” King Shark input. “If she’s more than fifteen minutes late, well, then, she deserves her punishment.”

Ivy then heard footsteps and used her plant powers to pull whoever it was to her. When she saw it was Harley she scowled. “WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU….” Then her voice cut off as she saw what Harley carried. Her expression softened as she used to plants to take the plant as she gently hugged Harley giving her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. “Harley, I…I love it, it’s so thoughtful.” She looked at Harley who despite her obvious weariness beamed with happiness. “Oh, look at you.” Ivy fawned, “Come here.” Harley removed her jacket right before Ivy put a sweater on Harley. It was red with a large picture of a snowman and pretty damned ugly. However, Harley beamed. “Merry Christmas Harls.”

“Merry Christmas Ives.” Harley replied. “Sorry I’m so late, I really wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you did Harls.” Ivy blushed. “So sweet of you too, well now my turn.” Ivy used her vines to go into their room and come out with a package and Pajama pants for Harley which were decorated with Reindeers, snowflakes and Santa, as well as a present for Frank.

“The fuck is this?” Frank questioned as he opened the present revealing at Little Shop of Horrors blue ray. “Oh, this is bullshit!”

“It’s the one with the good ending Frank.” Ivy sighed.

“You mean that fairy tale happily ever after bullshit?” Frank scoffed.

“No, I said good ending.” Ivy repeated. “You know the original one.”

“I love you Ivy!” Franked crowed.

Harley unwrapped her present which was a thin box, she opened it and squealed as she pulled out a bat! “Wow, feels heavier, like it can totally smash a skull! You’re always so thoughtful Ives! Ok bitches! It’s Christmas Eve I was fashionably late, so let’s do this shit! WOO!”

Thus, the night passed, with plenty of food, booze and good cheer. The crew watched some old classic Christmas movies Sy was able to play, since Sy was basically a TV now. They ate turkey well everyone except for Ivy who stuck to a pasta salad, and opened gifts.

The night went on, until one by one the crew retired for the night until it was just Ivy and Harley.

“I’m heading to bed Harls.” Ivy said as she got up. “You coming?”

“In a bit.” Harley replied as she turned off the TV. “Just need to unwind some, ya know.”

“Merry Christmas Harls.” Ivy purred as she kissed Harley. “G’night.”

“Merry Christmas Ives.”

XXXXX

Ivy awoke a couple of hours later, it was still dark outside, she felt next to her but where there was normally Harley, was no one! A wave a panic swept through Ivy as she threw on a robe and raced out to the main part of the mall! She saw nothing only darkness, then by the doors she saw someone sitting cross legged just starring outside, where it was snowing.

“Harls?” Ivy questioned. “Are you ok?”

“Just watching it snow, it’s really pretty.” Harley answered.

Ivy looked outside, everything was covered in snow, giving the dirty, filthy city a clean, pure look. “Yeah, it’s pretty, but you’re prettier.” Ivy smirked sitting next to Harley who in turn snuggled into Ivy.

“Merry Christmas Ivy.” Harley said.

“Merry Christmas Harls.” Ivy returned.

“Merry Christmas one and all.” Clayface said as he joined them.

“I do very much enjoy the Holiday Season.” King Shark chuckled as he joined them as well.

“Happy holidays to all.” Sy’s voice said over the intercom system.

With that Harley and her crew watched the Christmas snow fall, giving Gotham City a white Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday piece I felt like writing, might make it a series and add more, not sure yet.


End file.
